Zutara Week Drabbles
by theowlinsomniac
Summary: Drabbles devoted to Zutara for Zutara week. ( T for later writings )
1. Prompt 1: Calor

Zutara Week prompt 1: Calor (Spanish for: Heat)

* * *

She wasn't, and probably would never be, used to the sun here.

The rising of the light brought squinted eyes and moaning on her part, but for her partner it meant something else entirely. He'd wake as soon as the folds of light shined above the mountains, and he's be out of the room by the time it made its full appearance known.

Today was different. And not the "This isn't anything like the Water Tribe sun," different. The light on her back was scathing and angry. It melted her insides and poured sweat down her back. She was made for ice and snow, so why did it feel so good?

Another wave of icy water rushed towards the man in front of her. He dodged, turning his body as she molded the water to hit him. She bit her lip to hard she tasted blood when her element hardly even soaked his hair.

He fired back with a sharp flame, and she rolled out of the way, landing on her knees and firing several ice shards at him from the puddles behind her. He inhaled, and in the moment that seemed to slow she knew his next move. He thrust his hands forward, taking a knee and placing all his energy into his palms. It only took her a step back to save herself. The cloud of fire moved and shifted before her, and the fire and the waterbender were eye to eye. Steam arose from the sweat on her body and the fire's last moments. She blinked the mist away as her eyes adjusted to the light around her.

Although it hadn't touched her she could feel it. The radiation bouncing off her skin. It seared her and burned the tips of her hair. It made her left eye itch and her nails dig deep into her palms.

He'd never thrown such a flame at her in his life. His power was never like this, not even when he was angry. She wavered in her spot, a pause in the fight lulling her back to the events of the night before.

Had the fight really hurt him this much? Had her words really done this much damage?

She looked at him across the field. He was panting. His chest heaved up and down. The fire still burned at her in her mind. Before she knew it he was pressed against her, brows furrowed and body just as drenched in sweat as her own. His hands sunk into her sticky curls and he brought her forward, open mouth to open mouth, noses brushing and body hurling energy at one another.

The arrogant, stupid, frustrating, cruel, foolish Fire Lord Zuko was kissing her hard and she allowed herself to kiss him back. She could feel the heat of his lips and body on her and for the first time she admitted to herself that being hot wasn't all that bad. His breath burned her lips as they broke apart and she whispered soft apologies into his ear. They breathed together until Katara realized just how warm those clothes wear and how nice it would be to go inside.


	2. Prompt 2: Euphoria

_Spirits_, his taste was euphoric.

Despite the urge to push him away she let him push her skirts up and dig his fingers into her hair.

Despite the voice telling her that he wasn't fit for her she kissed him open mouthed and gasped for air when her back hit the wall.

Despite the fact that she was heartbroken and full of fire whiskey she told him to get as close as he could, told him she wanted him more than anything, told him she _needed_ him.

The feeling in her chest and her head just wouldn't go away as he sunk his nails into her back, kissing her under the jaw, just the place that made her want to scream.

The high she was on wouldn't even go away when he told her something she never knew she wanted to hear.

He made her feel alive, more than anyone else ever had, more than anyone else ever could.

And before long she was telling him she loved him too.


	3. Prompt 3: Voices

One thing that Katara did not like was when others made plans about her future for her. the thought of being helpless in the making of her own destiny did not sit well, especially on this night.

It was quiet until she realized that the snoring body of her boyfriend was not in bed with her. The emptiness soon got to her and she tip-toed from the sheets, in search of him in the palace where they lived.

When she stumbled upon the open door of his office, she considered entering, but the booming voice inside brought her to a silent halt.

"She absolutely cannot stay here..."

"She can very well do what she wants General-"

"A union between the two would likely mean the production of heirs, and do you know what she is?"

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me."

"A waterbender. And what kind of children do waterbenders have?"

"Nice ones...?"

"Waterbenders. And what kind of Fire Lord would that make?"

"Regardless of that I'm going to marry-"

"With all due respect, Fire Lord Zuko, you cannot, and I will not allow you to."

Her stomach twisted.

She ran back into their room, tears running down her face. Of course she and Zuko had had this conversation. Of course they knew the risks...

They'd accepted him as Fire Lord, so why couldn't they accept their children?

She dove into the covers with an anger hotter than any she'd ever felt, and she cried until Zuko entered the room. All the while she wished that those voices of doubt would have stayed in her head, and not escaped the mouths of the other men.


	4. Prompt 4: Gravity

The sun may be

a lucky man

with no apparent force.

The moon is tied

with string and lies

to earth with ancient bounds.

The day would come

when sun and moon

were one

up in the sky.

And those would see

around them

that the sun and moon

weren't quite so far

away from equity.

The moon loved light

the sun, the night

but the galaxies

and roaring seas

did not agree

and they never

shined

so bright.

Together they'd make

lovely pairs

of stars and heat and ice.

But destiny is

different

than what we

want and need

for life.

But moon and sun

would notice

that things weren't always

as they seemed

and they realized

that the _gravity_

that kept them apart

could also

keep them

together.


	5. Prompt 5: Bound

She was smaller than he'd anticipated. She sat in his lap and kicked her legs back in forth with an adoring smile. She called him Papa and he liked that.

He was glad to say she had her mother's eyes and her skin, but her bending abilities were most definitely from his side.

He always smiled when they talked, happy that his daughter cared for his words and his snuggles just as much as she did for her mother.

"What is that, Papa?" she asked, grabbing at his fingers and poking at the golden ring he wore there. He shifted his knee, making himself more comfortable when he realized that even though she was little she still weighed headily on him.

"It's a ring," he explained in his gentle voice, something he'd learned from his own mother.

"Why do you wear it?" A child's curiosity was never contained, especially in a grown up world, a political world, a Fire Nation world.

He kissed her forehead. "In the Fire Nation, we bond rings with our own flames. I wear it because I'm married to your mommy. I'm bound to her through devotion and love."

The little girl stuck out her tongue in childish disgust.

"Love? That's so gross!" she squealed, her hand still on his.

He laughed softly, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her tightly. "I love her just like I love you." he said into her wispy hair, letting her go when she squirmed and squeaked.

He watched her toddle off into the bedroom, seeing his wife cradling their younger son, all while knowing that what tied them together would last a lifetime and if they were lucky, forever.


	6. Prompt 6: Soothe

It wasn't the first time he'd gotten burned. It wouldn't be the last either. Each encounter, each fight took a toll on the Fire Lord.

Thank Spirits he had her, though. Each time he returned home, he was welcomed with a kiss and a scornful remark about how he deserved to get his "ass kicked" to knock him down off of his pedestal.

She'd sit him down, tie his hair up in a loose, messy, and sure-as-Agni painful bun atop his head and find her canteen, stringing out the water and pressing it against whatever wound he'd gotten that day. It would sting at first, and after the fifth time she stopped warning him. He got used to it, but still cringed a little when the icy cold hit his skin.

When she'd wrapped it and forgiven him with a kiss, it immediately felt relieved. Knowing that was in his healer's, his wife's, his lover's, his soul mate's hands, he couldn't have felt more soothed.


End file.
